


Scene

by scheherazade



Series: Past and Future [2]
Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherazade/pseuds/scheherazade
Summary: "Three beautiful people like ourselves, reunited after all these years? It's practically a drama finale. Some champagne wouldn't have been amiss."





	Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acchikocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acchikocchi/gifts).



> happy birthday, mer!! ♥ here's a bit of sankyaa fluff. (ty to samy for the beta!)

"So what are we drinking to?"

"Do we need a reason?"

"It feels like an occasion," Someya muses. A glass of red wine in one hand, the other draped carelessly over the sofa armrest; he leans back for maximum effect. "Three beautiful people like ourselves, reunited after all these years? It's practically a drama finale. Some champagne wouldn't have been amiss."

"To modesty." Tomoru tops off Daisuke's glass. "And, above all else, a healthy dose of reality."

Daisuke doesn't quite manage to muffle a giggle. "Reality is overrated anyway."

"Hear, hear." Someya raises his glass.

Tomoru raises an eyebrow. "What part of reality are you rejecting?"

"All of it," says Someya, not missing a beat. "The ugliness, the inconvenience, and all things dull." He grins at Daisuke. "Glad you're back, by the way. Have I mentioned?"

Daisuke laughs despite himself. "You have. Thanks."

"To Daisuke," Tomoru says, continuing the joke. But his smile is genuine when he lifts his glass. "How's rehearsal going, by the way?"

"Good." Daisuke smiles back. "It's different, being in the ensemble. But I like it. Everyone's really nice, and our dance lead is a great teacher."

Someya cocks his head. "What new project is this?"

"This musical running next month," Daisuke says, while Tomoru adds, "Keep up."

"I've barely seen Daisuke since he got back." Someya sounds unbothered by the fact; then again, they're all here now. To Tomoru, he adds, "And I've hardly seen _you_ the last couple of years, either."

"Missed me, did you?"

"And if I did?" 

Someya's lip quirks at the look on Tomoru's face. Daisuke hides a smile behind a sip of wine. Tomoru gives him a sideways glance, as if he knows exactly what Daisuke is doing.

"So what's going on with you lately?" Someya asks next. "Seeing anyone?"

"Must you?"

"Must I what?"

"Turn this into a teenage slumber party." Tomoru kicks Daisuke, cutting off a giggle. "Youth is a state of mind and all that, but there's something to be said for dignity as well." 

"Well, you're clearly not getting any. What about you?" Someya asks Daisuke. "Back in the big city. Gorgeous as ever. Ready to break some hearts and never mind taking names?"

"Um," says Daisuke, while Tomoru snorts into his wine. The undignified sound makes Someya raise an eyebrow, and Daisuke adds, "Actually. I am seeing someone."

Tomoru says, "You really need to keep up."

"Clearly." Someya gives Daisuke an assessing look. "Is it someone I know?"

"Yeah. I mean." Daisuke kicks Tomoru, who's not even bothering to hide his snickering. All it gets him is a huge grin, though, and it's a losing battle anyway; Daisuke bites his lip. "It's, um. Jinnai Sho. You remember him?" Daisuke tries to shrug, but he can't seem to stop smiling. "We've been dating since June."

A pause.

"Well, fuck me," Someya says. "I thought he'd retired and gotten married or something."

Tomoru actually snorts into his drink. Daisuke adds, "He did! I mean, he's working as an assistant director now. Just started last month."

"That was quick. You only got back in, what? June?"

"End of May. But yeah." Daisuke shrugs. "It's kind of a long story."

"One with a happy ending, clearly." Someya's assessing look morphs into a grin. "Well, well, well." He lifts his wine glass. "Congrats to the both of you."

"They're not actually married," Tomoru notes. "Not yet, anyway— Oy!"

Daisuke and Someya aim for Tomoru's ankles at the same time. Tomoru hastily retracts his feet, giving his friends a wounded look. Someya laughs in his face. 

"Keep up, Tomorun," Someya drawls. "Even Dai-chan here's finally got his man. It's not a good look, being the last sad single in a group."

"There is nothing sad about—"

"Wait a minute." Daisuke sits bolt upright as Someya's words sink in. "Are _you_ seeing someone?" Tomoru blinks; Daisuke will make fun of him later, for being distracted by such obvious bait. But first— "Are you not telling us because it's someone we know?"

"It obviously is," Tomoru concurs, over Someya's protest that it was just a turn of phrase. "And as for that throwaway comment about _finally_ —"

"If Some is saying what I think he's saying—" 

"Leading questions and all—"

"Knowing your type—"

"Is it Yuu-kun?!" Tomoru and Daisuke shout in unison, while Someya flaps a useless hand at them like their words are flies and he's never successfully swatted a flying insect in his life. 

Over their laughter, Someya declares, "That beanpole is hardly my type!"

"No?" Tomoru raises an eyebrow.

Daisuke tilts his head. "Tall, dark, handsome..."

"And utterly smitten."

"Still calls you Some-sama."

"Still calls to ask for a date."

"I am not dating anyone," Someya says loudly, ignoring the way Daisuke's giggling intensifies. "And even if I was, he'd have to go to the back of the line. My schedule's pretty much booked."

"My, my, Someya-san," Tomoru remarks. "One might accuse you of protesting far too much. Our Yuu-kun is a lovely boy. Don't you agree, Hirose-san?"

"Oh, completely, Akazawa-san." Daisuke doesn't quite manage to get his giggling under control. "That handsome young man deserves a bride as beautiful as—"

"Akazawa-san," Someya interjects, "really ought to mind his own business."

"My business is doing just fine, thanks." Tomoru smiles at Someya's skeptical raised eyebrow. "I may not have the broad market appeal you do, but then again, I find customer loyalty to be the most important factor to success."

"Are you calling me a hobag?"

"Are you admitting it?"

"Mm. Point."

"Wait," interrupts Daisuke, as he processes the back-and-forth. "When you say customer loyalty…"

"He means Tsune-kun," Someya says dismissively. "At least, I hope he means Tsune. Poor guy. You'd think he'd be made of sterner stuff, with that smirky face of his, but on the inside—"

"We're not dating or anything, if that's what you're asking." Tomoru refills his glass.

Daisuke opens his mouth to ask what _anything_ means, but Someya beats him to it with a snort and, 

"Clearly, given that _dating_ isn't the same thing as _courtship_."

"And what would you know of either, Some-sama?"

"Everything I know, I learned from Monday night television dramas," Someya says without even a hint of irony. "Which is also how I know nobody likes the recap episodes. Seriously. Just get to the next plot point already. Like, when Tsune asks you out—"

"Like when Yuu-kun asked you out?"

Daisuke giggles to himself. "Both of you should just say yes." Someya and Tomoru side-eye him as one, and Daisuke manages to keep a straight face long enough to add, 

"I'm just saying. As the only one here who's actually in a relationship."

He dissolves into laughter almost before he's gotten the last word out. 

Someya looks Tomoru. Tomoru looks at Someya.

"How did it come to this?" Someya wonders. 

Tomoru sighs his agreement. "Some people just have all the luck."

"Excessive luck."

"And an excessive face."

"And a boyfriend who appreciates said face."

"He could probably appreciate even it more."

"Probably."

"I've got make-up in my bag."

"And I've got just the thing."

"Wait, what—" Daisuke realizes too late, as Someya and Tomoru put down their wine and take him by the arms. He's hauled up to his feet, laughing, and frog marched toward the walk-in closet. "Hey! What— This wasn't part of the plan!"

"We're improvising," Someya says, opening his closet door and pushing aside a wall of coats to reveal several long, slinky dresses in varying shades of red.

Tomoru sits him down at the vanity table. "Don't worry," he says, even as his hand tugs at Daisuke's hair, and a second later, the entire ponytail comes loose in a ripple of long, black hair. Tomoru grins at Daisuke's reflection in the mirror. "Jinnai's gonna love this."


End file.
